bookfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Harry Potter i Kamień Filozoficzny
Harry Potter i Kamień Filozoficzny (ang. Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone) – pierwsza książka z siedmiotomowego cyklu, autorstwa angielskiej powieściopisarki J.K. Rowling, przedstawiająca początek historii młodego czarodzieja Harry’ego Pottera. Fabuła Pewnej ciemnej nocy, dnia 31 października 1981 roku, pod drzwi rodziny Dursley, zostało podrzucone zawiniątko. Tego zadania podjęli się Albus Dumbledore, Minerwa McGonnagal i Rubeus Hagrid. Dumbledore zostawił przy śpiącym niemowlęciu list z wyjaśnieniami. Dzieckiem był 15-miesięczny Harry Potter. W tym samym czasie, w całej Wielkiej Brytanii, czarodzieje świętowali zwycięstwo nad największym złem ich ukrytego świata − Lordem Voldemortem. Ten czarnoksiężnik miażdżył i zabijał najpotężniejszych czarodziejów. Całe magiczne rodziny, lecz tej nocy został powstrzymany, przez osierocone niemowlę, któremu została tylko blizna na czole w kształcie błyskawicy. Przez następne 10 lat, w domu rodziny Durlsey, ustalił się pewien schemat. Koścista siostra matki chłopca − Petunia − uwielbiała swego synka − Dudleya − który był rozkapryszonym i rozpieszczonym małym brutalem wobec Harry’ego. Ojciec Dudleya i mąż ciotki − Vernon − nie był lepszy od pozostałych członków swej rodziny. Także gardził swym siostrzeńcem od strony żony, traktując go jak służącego lub popychadło. Wszystko zmieniło się, gdy pewnego dnia rodzinę zaczęły nękać sowy z zaproszeniem do Szkoły Magii i Czarodziejstwa Hogwart. Tam Albus Dumbledore był dyrektorem, McGonnagal − nauczycielką transmutacji a Hagrid – gajowym. Dursleyowie uciekli na wyspę, ale to nie „uchroniło” Harry’ego przed wielką nowiną. Hagrid dostarczył mu zaproszenie i wyjawił prawdę o jego legendzie oraz śmierci rodziców. Tak Harry opuścił dom Dursley'ów i wkroczył w świat magii. Zabezpieczony pieniężnie przez nieżyjących rodziców, zakupił wszystkie niezbędne przedmioty do szkoły na Ulicy Pokątnej. Udał się na peron 9 i ¾, a stamtąd pociągiem (Expressem Londyn-Hogwart) na stację Hogsmade, położoną niedaleko Hogwartu, by uczyć się magii. W trakcie podróży, poznał przyjaciół. Jak się okazało, na całe życie. Byli to Hermiona Granger, czyli najmądrzejsza i najlepiej oczytana dziewczyna w szkole oraz Ron Weasley − członek ubogiej i starej rodziny czarodziejów czystej krwi, zabawny i nieco nieokrzesany. Wkrótce cała trójka odkryła intrygę w szkole. Podejrzewali, że jeden z nauczycieli − Severus Snape − zajmujący się eliksirami, próbował zdobyć Kamień Filozoficzny. Ukryto go w podziemiach szkoły. Sam nauczyciel starał się nastraszyć innego belfra od obrony przed czarną magią − Kwiryniusza Quirella. Najgorsze miało dopiero nadejść, ponieważ Kamień był niezbędny do stworzenia Eliksiru Życia, przedłużającego życie. Lord Voldemort od czasu swego upadku i „śmierci” w domu Potterów był osobą, która najbardziej go potrzebowała a trójka bohaterów postanowiła pokrzyżować mu szyki. Wydanie ilustrowane Ilustrowana wersja pierwszej części serii o młodym czarodzieju Harry Potter i kamień filozoficzny ukazała się w roku 2015 nakładem wydawnictwa Media Rodzina. Autorem ponad 100 ilustracji został Jim Kay, który za swoją działalność otrzymał nagrodą Kate Greenaway Medal. Jim Kay wykonał ilustracje z wielką pieczołowitością, natomiast jak sam przyznaje, ze względu na tak dużą liczbę rysunków, każdemu mógł poświęcić nie więcej niż kilka dni. Dzięki temu każda strona ozdobiona jest pracami ilustratora. Wizerunki postaci oraz miejsc odbiegają w wyglądzie od tych filmowych, co stwarza niepowtarzalny klimat, gdyż inspiracją do ilustracji Jima Kaya, były osoby i miejsca, które doskonale zna. Przykładem może być Hermiona, wzorowana na siostrzenicy Kaya, a także Dumbledore, który jest odzwierciedleniem przyjaciela ilustratora z drugiego końca świata.W przygotowaniu są kolejne ilustrowane wydania. Ważniejsze postacie * Harry Potter * Ron Weasley * Hermiona Granger * Albus Dumbledore * Severus Snape * Kwiryniusz Quirrell * Draco Malfoy * Rubeus Hagrid * Minerwa McGonagall * Neville Longbottom * Lord Voldemort Rozdziały Książka składa się z następujących rozdziałów: # Chłopiec, który przeżył (The Boy Who Lived) # Znikająca szyba (The Vanishing Glass) # Listy od nikogo (The Letters From No One) # Strażnik kluczy (The Keeper of the Keys) # Ulica Pokątna (Diagon Alley) # Peron numer dziewięć i trzy czwarte (The Journey from Platform Nine and Three-Quarters) # Tiara Przydziału (The Sorting Hat) # Mistrz eliksirów (The Potions Master) # Pojedynek o północy (The Midnight Duel) # Noc Duchów (Halloween) # Quidditch (Quidditch) # Zwierciadło Ain Eingarp (The Mirror of Erised) # Nicolas Flamel (Nicholas Flamel) # Norweski smok kolczasty (Norbert the Norwegian Ridgeback) # Zakazany Las (The Forbidden Forest) # Przez klapę w podłodze (Throught the Trapdoor) # Człowiek o dwóch twarzach (The Man with Two Faces) Błędy * Niezgodność dat − w książkach często spotykamy się z dokładnymi datami, nie tylko co do roku, ale także miesiąca, a nawet dnia tygodnia. W realnym świecie jednak nie zawsze są one ze sobą zgodne. Początek historii dzieje się we wtorek, jednak 31 października 1981 roku był w sobotę. Jedenaste urodziny Harry'ego wypadały w książce we wtorek, jednak 31 lipca 1991 roku to środa. * Wąż − podczas wycieczki do zoo wąż miał mrugnąć do Harry'ego. Nie jest to jednak możliwe, gdyż węże te nie mają powiek. * Różdżka − dużą wagę przywiązuje się do różdżki w całej serii. Wiadomo, iż ważny jest już sam jej wybór - to różdżka wybiera sobie właściciela. Źle dobrana nie działa prawidłowo, może też hamować zdolności magiczne, o czym dowiadujemy się z ostatniej części. Dlatego dziwi fakt, że różdżkę Dracona Malfoya kupowała mu matka, a Ronmiał starą różdżkę brata * Uczniowie − Flint jest określony jako szóstoklasista w tym tomie, jednak występuje także w 3 części. Ta pomyłka została wyjaśniona przez autorkę - Flint nie zdał egzaminów i poprawiał rok. * Zwierzęta − na liście potrzebnych rzeczy do szkoły widnieje zapis, że uczniom wolno wziąć ze sobą jedną sowę, ropuchę bądź kota. Ron jednak przynosi do szkoły szczura. * W piątym rozdziale w starszych wersjach czarownica mówi: ''17 sykli za smoczą wątrobę ..., jednak 17 sykli to jeden galeon, więc brzmi to tak, jakby powiedzieć 100 groszy zamiast złotówki. W nowszych wersjach poprawiono to na 16 sykli. * W starszych wydaniach książki nazwisko Syriusza jest tłumaczone na polski (Hagrid mówi, że pożyczył motor od '''Syriusza Czarnego'). W nowych wydaniach poprawiono ten błąd. * Wytwórca różdżek - Kiedy Hagrid i Harry kupili sowę Hedwigę , Hagrid mówi: " (...) No, został nam już Ollivander ... jedyne miejsce, gdzie sprzedają różdżki, a ty musisz mieć najlepszą. (...) " Jednak wiemy że na Pokątnej był nie tylko sklep Ollivandera, znajdował się tam też sklep innego wytwórcy różdżek Jimmy'ego Kiddella. * Rdzenie - Gdy Ollivander wymienia rdzenie różdżek mówi o rogu jednorożca, natomiast Ron w pociagu mówi ,że powypadała mu prawie cała sierść jednorożca. * Neville Longbottom po ceremonii przydziału mówi, że wychowała go babcia, która jest czarodziejką, ale jego rodzina to sami mugole od wielu pokoleń. Z innych części dowiadujemy się, że Neville jest czarodziejem czystej krwi. * Profesor Quirrel uczył w Hogwarcie już zanim Harry rozpoczął tam naukę (świadczą o tym reakcja Hagrida w Dziurawym Kotle, reakcje starszych uczniów, którzy już Quirrela znali oraz to, że nie został przedstawiony jako nowy nauczyciel przy rozpoczęciu roku), czyli musiał pracować w szkole dłużej niż rok, podczas gdy Dumbledore, wspominając odmowę stanowiska nauczyciela obrony przed czarną magią Voldemortowi, oświadczył, że do tej pory nie udało mu się zatrzymać nauczyciela tego przedmiotu na dłużej niż rok. - to nie błąd, wcześniej Quirrel uczył mugoloznastwa, a nauczycielem OPCM został dopiero w 1991 r. * Gdy Harry otrzymuje list z Hogwartu, na liście widnieje herb Hogwartu. Nic w tym dziwnego gdyby nie to, iż w miejsce Ravenclawu był tam łabędź zamiast orła, jak w oryginale, w innych częściach dowiadujemy się, że orzeł jest symbolem Ravenclawu. Cytaty See also * Book Wiki __NOEDITSECTION__ Kategoria:Books